


Pride's Peace

by MysteriousMew



Series: Pride's Peace [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age Trespasser
Genre: Ancient Elvhenan, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Humour, M/M, Magic, More Magic, Mystery, Pre-Inquisition, Religion, Romance, Shit Ton Of Magic, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ancient Elvhenan. Pre-Inquisition.)</p><p>Previously, she had been an alchemist in a small village miles away from Arlathan. Never had she thought that her life would change upon meeting a priest of Mythal! Atisha grew up hiding her gifts of prophecy as she served as the village's healer. When her secret is discovered by a priest, her quiet life is ripped away as she is whisked away to the capital. Now, thrown into the deadly political games and power struggles between the gods, Atisha must juggle her duties in her new position, free those enslaved and stay alive. </p><p>But what happens when the Dread Wolf catches her scent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Orpheus

** Pride’s Peace **

** Prologue: **

** Orpheus **

**_Haven…_ **

**_9:41 Dragon…_ **

He observed her quietly; the movements of her lips to catch what she spoke, her body stance as she loomed over the brown, wooden table covered in maps and letters. Her copper brown hair that was usually free and sitting at chin-length was tied back into a tiny ponytail with a few strands hanging out.

He marvelled at the sight of her, his heart warming to see her standing within his sight…within his grasp…

As if she sensed his thoughts, Aiyana glanced up from her current task and focused her emerald, almond shaped eyes onto him. Whether she knew where his thoughts were regarding her or not, her lips twitched into a smile and gave him a small wave.

He tensed as for a split second, he saw long silver-blonde curls instead of short copper brown and simple white priestess robes instead of darken samite hunter armour. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he turned away, closing his eyes.

She also served as a reminder of the heart he had lost.

* * *

**Song: Orpheus from Uta no Prince sama.**

**Okay, so ever since Trespasser came out, this idea has been dangling in my head for a while now. I wanted to create a prologue of the Solas/Lavellan romance I am going to re-write (because I looked at it and went omg why???). So this will contain my interpretation of ancient Arlathan from the info gathered through the comics, games and wikia.**

**So please, bear in mind.**

* * *

 

_**Translations:** _

  * **Aneth ara** : A sociable or friendly greeting, more commonly used among the Dalish themselves rather than with outsiders. Literally: "My safe place".
  *     * **Dareth shiral** : Used as a "farewell" it means, "Safe journey".




	2. Chapter One: Atelier Atisha

** Chapter One: **

** Atelier Atisha **

Spotting the elfroot tucked away in some bushes, the silver-blonde elf jogged over and crouched down, studying the plant with a careful eye. Finding nothing wrong with it, she began to cut off the leaves and wrapped them, placing them in her brown satchel.

 _Elfroot is done,_ she stood up and resumed walking down the dirt path. _Now I just need some blood lotus…_

She remembered that a nearby stream ran and turned left, getting off the dirt road. Carefully, she walked over small tree roots and stones, jumping over or ducking under larger tree roots until her ears picked up the sound of running water.

Emerging from the trees, her eyes scanned along the stream and found at least twelve blood lotus plants scattered around either on land or in the water. Grinning, she began collecting as much as she could before glancing at the sky.

The pink hue that once covered it was now being replaced with a light blue, indicating that she should return to the village quickly. After she grabbed the last blood lotus root and stuffed it into her satchel, the young elven woman made her way back onto the dirt road before breaking out into a small jog.

Her braided hair lightly hit her back as she ran down the path, exiting the small forest. Merchants either heading towards Arlathan or returning from the capital occupied the road.

“ _Aneth ara_ Atisha!” one of the merchants, Dia’rla called out from the front of her wagon. Atisha grinned at the brunette and waved. She waited until the wagon drew closer before speaking. “Coming back from the forest?”

“I had to restock since most of the supplies are heading to the capital,” Atisha informed her friend. “I cannot wait forever and neither can my patients.”

“If only they saw things outside of Arlathan,” Dia’rla agreed, sighing as her shoulder slumped slightly. “I’ll bring back what I can for you—my thanks for helping with Nirel’s hand.”

Atisha’s eyes widened. “If you could keep an eye out for dragonthorn, dawn lotus or crystal grace then I would be in your debt.”

Dia’rla chuckled and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“ _Dareth shiral_ ,” she called, waving as slowly, the wagon disappeared into the forest, heading towards the Eluvian in the region. Smiling to herself, she turned on her heel and began resuming her run back down the small hill.

By the time she arrived back at her shop, others such as the black smith or bakeries were already opened. She greeted a few before unlocking the front door and headed inside.

Atisha passed by the white crystal, fingers lightly grazing it to activate its light and headed to the back where the workshop was located. Placing the satchel down onto the counter, the silver-blonde elf began mixing the medicines and salves needed.

It took about three hours, but soon they were all done just as the front door opened, signalling the first wave of customers.

“ _Aneth ara_ ,” Atisha called out, tying the white apron around her waist and emerging from the workshop.

**oOo**

**_Two Hours Later…_ **

She crouched down with her arms full of small glass vials. As she stored them away underneath the front counter, light footsteps walked down the steps from beside the front counter.

“Morning Lath’an,” Atisha spoke, placing the last vial underneath before standing up. She watched in amusement at her blonde little brother whom was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Still asleep?”

He waved it off and sleepily ambled past her and towards the kitchen behind the shop, next to her workshop. She shook her head, wiping her hands on her apron before tensing.

A rush of energy ran throughout her body and her vision blurred. No longer was the shop in view, but the forest where she usually gathered her herbs.

_A monster, few feet large and tall with horns protruding from its head threw its head back and roared. Atisha scrambled to her feet and took off through the forest, leading the creature away from the village._

_The ground shook as the monster stormed after her._

 She inhaled sharply, blinking away the dizzy feeling she often got after a vision. Leaning against the counter, she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

 _That looked to be about late afternoon…possibly today;_ she thought and glanced over her shoulder towards the doorway. Pausing for a moment, Atisha soon walked over and stuck her head in.

Lath’an was eating some of the leftover bread from two days ago quietly. His expression clearly spoke that his mind was elsewhere.

“ _Da’mi_ ,” she said, grabbing his attention as his hazel eyes snapped towards her. “Don’t go into the forest today.”

“Is something bad in there? Another monster?” his eyes widened. “Is it _him_?”

Atisha shook her head, her shoulders slumped slightly. “No, just a monster. I’ll deal with it before dinner.”

He nodded and resumed eating, taking a rather large bite out of the partially stale bread. She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched. This was no life for a child with his magic.

“Ati…can I go practice with Malas?” Lath’an asked casually, swallowing before taking another bite. “He wanted to show me some more magic.”

She chuckled and smiled warmly. “As long as you’re back by sundown,” she responded, turning away and heading back into the shop as the next customer entered.

**oOo**

**_Sundown…_ **

As she double checked that her satchel carried the necessities to lure a monster away, tiny arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

“Be careful,” Lath’an mumbled into her back and she turned around, crouching and brought him into her arms. “I’ll pray to Mythal extra hard!”

“You do that _da’mi_ and I’m positive she will hear you,” she kissed his forehead lightly before rising to her feet. “Remember to lock the door and don’t come out until I return.”

He nodded as she closed the front door behind her. When she heard the click of the lock turning into place, she began jogging out of the village and towards the forest. The dirt road was deserted—exactly what she wanted.

 _If I lead him far away from the forest…possibly past the waterfall by the cliff, then it should find something else to bother,_ she figured as she jogged past the first set of trees. Using her knowledge of the forest layout and her vision for guidance, eventually she narrowed down the area of where the monster was supposed to appear.

With that, she spent some time quickly setting up traps. As she tied the last knot of the rope around a tree, a roar erupted in the forest, sending a cold chill down her spine.

Birds scattered from the trees and took off into the sky, a few halla galloped past as the ground shook. Swallowing the fear, Atisha tensed and waited. A few moments later, the monster burst through the trees. It pushed two trees out of its way with such force that they become uproot.

It loomed in height, sharp claw-like hands flexed as its black eyes narrowed. Its lips curled as it snarled, revealing sharp teeth that could no doubt snap her in half.

She took a step back and it seemed to provoke it.

Atisha yelped in surprise as she ducked, its claws trying to grab her. Scrambling to her feet, she turned left and began running up through the trees—leading it to a couple of traps.

The ground underneath shook with each step the monster took in its efforts to catch her. She led it far away from the village, heading straight towards the cliff with the large waterfall.

When it came into sight, she spun around and watched as it drew closer. As soon as the monster was on her, Atisha leaped out of the way before it could cut her.

Due to the momentum of its strike, the monster toppled over the edge and fell straight down, roaring the entire way. When the roar was cut off abruptly, Atisha slowly rose to her feet and cautiously glanced over the edge.

A sharp rock had impaled the monster, ending its life at the bottom of the cliff.

“Thank the pantheon,” Atisha murmured quietly, turning and headed back to the village—unaware that a certain gaze lingered upon her.

**oOo**

**_Later That Night…_ **

Furious knocks at the front door alerted Atisha as she appeared from the workshop. She frowned, not recalling any late orders or pickups as she opened the door.

A man with Mythal’s vallaslin on his face stood in front of her.

“Can I help you?” Atisha asked, watching as he glanced warily over his shoulder before barging inside. “ _Venavis!”_

He ignored her, muttering a few words under his breath and a light blue light washed over the entire shop. “Close the door.”

Narrowing her eyes, she did as he demanded before glaring at him. “Who are you and why have you stormed into my home?”

“My name is of no concern to you, only that Mythal desires your presence,” he glanced at the stairs. Immediately, she moved to block it. “You and your younger brother—daughter of Bel’Alas.”

She froze at the mention of her mother’s name.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she raised her chin slightly. “Then you know.”

“As does he.”

“Ati?”

Atisha turned, finding her younger brother walking down the stairs fearfully. He saw the elf and instantly glued himself to his sister’s side, making a fireball in his hand.

“ _Venavis da’mi_ ,” she told him gently, watching as the fire extinguished before glancing back at the man. She already knew the answer to the question she was about it ask, but she still had to voice it. “And what does Mythal want with us?”

He looked at her, his eyes softening slightly—as if pained him to answer. “You will serve Mythal as her prophet. Your brother will be under our protection and we will train him to become a Sentinel.”

“It’s because of _him_ ,” Lath’an muttered, holding onto his sister’s apron tightly. “Do we have to leave?”

“Yes. Grab only the necessities.”

As Lath’an ran back up the steps to pack, Atisha crossed her arms over her chest, biting her bottom lip. Guilt racked through her. It was her fault that this had happened.

 _I was so careful! How were we found?_  She wondered and felt his eyes on her. “How did you discover me?” she asked, figuring it was her carelessness that exposed them.

“I was told a prophet would appear by a cliff as a monster jumped off of it,” he answered curtly, waving her off. “If you have time to stand around and ask questions, then you must not have anything worth to bring.”

Scowling, she headed up the steps.

* * *

**Song: From the game Atelier Totori, opening theme song.**

* * *

**Translations:**

__

  * **Aneth ara** : A sociable or friendly greeting, more commonly used among the Dalish themselves rather than with outsiders. Literally: "My safe place".
  *     * **Dareth shiral** : Used as a "farewell" it means, "Safe journey".
  * **Da'mi** : little blade--used as a term of endearment.
  * **Venavis** : Stop.



 

 


End file.
